Royal Family
The Pyrusian Royal Family comprises the monarch of the Kingdom of Pyrus and his close relatives. There is no strict legal or formal definition of who is or not a member of the Pyrusian Royal Family, and apart form King Celasin himself, different lists will include different people. Those who at a time in question carry the style His or Her Royal Highness, any styled His or Her Majesty, and any styled His or Her Imperial Highness, are normally considered members, including those so styled before the beginning of the current monarch's reign. By this criterion, a list of the current royal family will usually include the monarch, the consort of the monarch, the widows of previous monarchs, the children and male-line grandchildren of the monarch and previous monarchs, the children of the eldest son of the Crown Prince of Pyrus, and the wives or widows of the monarch's and previous monarchs' sons and male-line grandsons. Announcements regarding the members of the royal family are made in the Court Circular about official engagements they have carried out. Members This is a list of the current members of the Pyrusian Royal Family: * His Imperial Highness Emperor Celasin and Her Imperial Highness Empress Sacram (The Monarch and his wife) ** His Royal Highness The Crown Prince Camest (The King's son) ** His Royal Highness The Prince Kranare (The King's son) ** Her Royal Highness The Princess Munan (The King's daughter) ** Her Royal Highness The Princess Ulanar (The King's daughter) * Her Royal Highness The Princess Royal (The King's sister) Other Members A more extended list of relatives of the King of Pyrus, given in order of birth, who are sometimes considered to be part of the Pyrusian Royal Family, is: # The Honourable Ciryon Noldo, 3rd Baron of Apraxin, High Lord Chancellor KCE DSA (The King's father-in-law b.1724) # Her Royal Highness The Princess Royal, The Dowager Countess of Hanath, GCE DSA (The King's sister b.1746) # The Right Honourable Crelna Vorty, 1st Viscount of Baddacon, Lord Chamberlain KCE CV DSA BIM EPTWC (The King's paternal sixth half-cousin b.1748) # The Honourable Gondolind Edain, 2nd Baron of Lyde, High Lord Chamberlain CV EPTWC (The King's paternal first cousin-in-law b.1749) # The Right Honourable Balona Vorty, The Viscountess of Baddacon (The King's paternal sixth half-cousin-in-law b.1750) # The Honourable Huntal Sane, The Baroness of the Southern Isles (The King's maternal first cousin-in-law b.1750) # Her Imperial Highness Empress Sacram The Empress of the Pyrusian Empire, The Queen of Pyrus DSA (The King's wife b.1751) # The Honourable Cranson Sane, 1st Baron of the Southern Isles, Lord Attorney EPTWC (The King's maternal first cousin b.1751) # The Honourable Laliath Edain, The Baroness of Lyde (The King's paternal first cousin-in-law's wife b.1751) # The Honourable Nirin Noldo, 2nd Baron of Ilorien, Lieutenant of the Emerald Staff DSA EPTWC DSM (The King's first cousin-in-law b.1751) # The Honourable Umbar Noldo, The Baroness of Ilorien (The King's first cousin-in-law's wife b.1754) # His Imperial Highness Celasin 2nd Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire, 10th King of Pyrus, Colonel in Chief of the Order of the Garter OG GCE BCE CV DSA EPTWC (The King b.1754) # His Royal Highness The Crown Prince Camest 1st Prince of Narlberg, 3rd Baron of Nothom GCE BCE (The King's son b.1770) # His Royal Highness The Prince Kranare 3rd Baron of Bung BCE (The King's son b.1774) # Her Royal Highness The Princess Munan BCE (The King's daughter b.1778) # Her Royal Highness The Princess Ulanar, 3rd Baroness of Danegeld BCE (The King's daughter b.1784) # Mr Xave Sane (The King's (illegitimate) maternal first cousin once removed b.1784) # Miss Blemmol Sane (The King's (illegitimate) maternal first cousin once removed b.1784) # The Honourable Gondo Edain-Derfel, 4th Baron of Dalhas (The King's (illegitimate) nephew b.1784) # The Honourable Jerdas Sane (The King's maternal first cousin once removed b.1785) # The Honourable Ionay Sane (The King's maternal first cousin once removed b.1785) # The Honourable Catreny Edain (The King's paternal first step-cousin once removed b.1786) # The Honourable Anar Noldo (The King's first cousin-in-law once removed b.1786) # The Honourable Dal Noldo (The King's first cousin-in-law once removed b.1787) # The Honourable Miltra Edain (The King's paternal first step-cousin once removed b.1786) # The Honourable Cunglas Sane (The King's maternal first cousin once removed b.1787) See Also Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire King of Pyrus Crown Prince of Pyrus Princess Royal Pyrusian Prince Pyrusian Princess House of Derfel Category:Pyrusian Royalty